1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a wind driven device and a method of recovering wind energy. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel wind driven device for driving an electrical generator to produce electricity and a method of recovering energy to drive the electrical generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 544,654 by Bowen illustrates an electrical generating plant wherein the assembly includes a frame supporting a plurality of vertically extending vanes or paddles and wherein the frame is mounted on a wheeled support engaging a track so as to allow free rotation of the same in response to the action of the wind. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,710 by Atherton discloses a device which includes a rotary vane structure that is wind driven. The vanes are horizontal. The framework supporting the vanes is rotatable and includes wheels that allow free rotation of the framework supporting the vanes during operation of an electrical generator. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular wind driven device and method of recovering wind energy of this invention.